Great Saiyaman Saga
Great Saiyaman Saga is Very stuid and is the eleventh saga of Dragon Ball Z. It has two parts and summaries to the saga. The first half features Goku's adventures in the Other World, but its designed for the anime (not present in the manga). The second half features Gohan and the rest of the Z Fighters' lives seven years after the Cell Games. This saga is the first to feature the new generation of Z Fighters such as Goten, Trunks, Android 18, and Videl. It takes place after the Cell Games Saga and before the World Tournament Saga. This is part of US Season Seven. Plot Dragon Ball Z is for stupid fucks :P After the events of the Cell Games, a deceased Goku is summoned with the top student of the West Kai, Pikkon, to solve a disturbance in Hell, where Frieza, his father King Cold, Super Perfect Cell and the Ginyu Force are terrorizing the guards to tell them the way out. While Pikkon takes care of a guard who had almost been killed by some spikes, Goku takes on the Ginyu Force and easily dispatches of them. However, when Cell heads straight for Goku, Pikkon intervenes, taking him out with ease, and also Frieza and King Cold. After peace in the Other World is returned, Goku is informed by King Kai of an Other World Tournament that is taking place. During the tournament, Goku & Pikkon defeat their opponents up until the finals, and then face each other for the tournament victory. At first, both seem equal in strength, but then Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and Pikkon starts fighting at his full power by removing his weighted clothing. As the battle gets more intense, Pikkon seems to have the upper hand, taking down Goku with his Hyper Tornado and Thunder Flash techniques. But at the last moment, when Pikkon decides to use his Thunder Flash for the third time, Goku utilizes his Instant Transmission and counters with his Kamehameha, blasting Pikkon out of the arena, seemingly giving Goku a victory until the Grand Kai disqualifies them both because they touched the ceiling, which is not allowed, thus ending the match in a draw. However, Grand Kai agrees to train Goku and Pikkon in about 200-300 years, giving him time to get back in shape. Meanwhile, seven years later on Earth, Gohan is an 18-year-old teenager (16 in the manga) and spends his days studying at Orange Star High School, trying not to reveal his hidden powers, as that would attract unwanted attention to himself. On his first day to high school, he witnesses a bank robbery. To hide his identity, he transforms into a Super Saiyan and takes out the robbers, becoming the talk of the city, with the nickname "Gold Fighter". Videl, Mr. Satan's daughter and classmate of Gohan's, who generally fights trouble in the city and gets assistance from the police as well, is suspicious that Gohan may be the "Gold Fighter". Afraid of being caught out, Gohan asks Bulma to make him a costume that will conceal his identity while fighting. He becomes the "Great Saiyaman", a hero of justice, but Videl is suspicious of the new superhero, and later finds out his secret, keeping it a secret in exchange for flying lessons and on the condition that Gohan enters in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. This leads up to all the events of the Buu arc. Characters Major characters *Gohan (Great Saiyaman) *Goten *Videl *Goku *Pikkon *King Kai *West Kai *South Kai *East Kai *Grand Kai *Chi-Chi Supporting characters Battles Featured Shit Botch :P *Goku vs. Jeice, Burter, Recoome, & Guldo *Pikkon vs. Cell, Frieza & King Cold *Caterpy vs. Goku *Olibu vs. Chapuchai *Tapkar vs. Torbie *Arqua vs. Goku *Maraikoh vs. Froug *Torbie vs. Pikkon *Goku vs. Maraikoh *Pikkon vs. Olibu *Goku vs. Pikkon *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Pikkon *Gohan (Super Saiyan) vs. Robbers *Gohan (Great Saiyaman) vs. Videl Releases FUNimation's Great Saiyaman Saga *Great Saiyaman - Opening Ceremony (180-182) *Great Saiyaman - Final Round (183-185) *Great Saiyaman - Gohan's Secret (186-188) *Great Saiyaman - Declaration (189-191) *Great Saiyaman - Crash Course (192-194) FUNimation's Dragon Ball Z Remastered Season Box Sets *Dragon Ball Z Season Seven Remastered Box Set FUNimation's Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Sets *Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Volume 5 (169-209) (this saga was denounced with this release and made a part of the Anoyoichi Saga and the High School Saga) Episode list English anime episode list. Uncut Version (15 episodes) *195. Warriors of the Dead *196. Tournament Begins *197. Water Fight *198. Final Round *199. Goku Vs. Pikkon *200. Gohan Goes To High School *201. I am Saiyaman *202. Gohan’s First Date *203. Rescue Videl *204. Blackmail *205. I’ll Fight Too! *206. The Newest Super Saiyan *207. Take Flight Videl *208. Gather For the Tournament *209. Camera Shy Edited Version (15 episodes) Dick *180. Warriors of the Dead *181. Tournament Begins *182. Water Fight *183. Final Round *184. Goku Vs. Pikkon *185. Gohan Goes To High School *186. I am Saiyaman *187. Gohan's First Date *188. Rescue Videl *189. Blackmail *190. I'll Fight Too! *191. The Newest Super Saiyan *192. Take Flight Videl *193. Gather For the Tournament *194. Camera Shy Video Games This saga was adapted in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Syugyouda! Gohan! Mezase Tenkaichi and Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas